Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty
by FransckaFlickan
Summary: Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, en especial si es la hija de tu interés la que te dice las cosas. Drabble concursante para 'Díselo con...' del foro I'm Sherlocked.


_**N/A:**_ *muere* Ya está hecho. No hablaré más, porque... porque puedo. ¡84 palabras más! ¿Dónde están mis dotes de síntesis? ¡¿Dónde?!

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle con la bella ambientación de Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat (MOFFAT!). Los drabbles provienen del foro I'm Sherlocked y no son idea mía, ni nada de eso.

_**Advertencia**_: Primer Mystrade. Dioses.

* * *

Algo que nadie sabía, y que a poca gente le importaba sobre Gregory Lestrade era que llevaba siete años siendo un padre feliz y responsable. En lo que cabía. Tenía una pequeña hija, su rayito de Sol pero a la vez, su peor dolor de cabeza. Su nombre era Rachel y amaba los animales callejeros.

Los amaba más que a sus propios padres, y eso se había vuelto un problema, en especial, después del divorcio.

Greg y su esposa habían terminado en tratos nada favorables. Ella estaba molesta porque, aunque se había quedado con gran parte de las cosas del Detective Inspector y una pensión alimenticia que duraría hasta que Rachel cumpliera la mayoría de edad, el juez había designado una custodia compartida. A él eso no le molestaba, en absoluto, gracias a Sherlock gozaba de un poco más de tiempo libre.

El problema era que él estaba en ese proceso que los hombres llaman '_crisis de la mediana edad'_, y su crisis tenía nombre, apellido y un puesto en el Gobierno. Mycroft Holmes y él se habían conocido ya mucho tiempo atrás, pero algo había _evolucionado_ dentro de su relación, aunque se negará a admitirlo. Y las cosas con su mujer habían empeorado su situación, en especial por la declaración tan embarazosa que había hecho frente a los abogados, el juez de lo familiar y una mujer de limpieza.

_—¡Mi ex marido se acuesta con otro hombre!_

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes como para que Greg deseara que la Tierra se lo tragara y nunca lo escupiera de vuelta. No podía negarlo, y tampoco admitirlo. Porque, aunque no se había costado con otro hombre desde su incidente en la secundaria, tampoco es como si no tuviera el ojo puesto en alguien más.

Y así, dos meses después de ser declarados oficialmente ex maridos, Gregory tuvo su primer turno con Rachel, que había llegado a casa un hurón y un gatito callejero. La escena debía dar ternura, y Lestrade lo admitía, su hija era adorable, pero los animales no lo eran. Y menos cuando se subían a sus muebles y destrozaban su pequeño departamento.

Era lunes, y estaba seguro de que tenía el día libre. Hasta que, por supuesto, el llamado del deber lo alcanzó. No podía dejar a Rachel sola, porque además de ser irresponsable, no confiaba en la responsabilidad de su hija, así que la tomó de la mano, le explicó que tenía cosas que hacer y que ella se debía portar como un ángel.

Llegaron a Scotland Yard y dejó a la pequeña dentro de su oficina (después de que Sally le dijera lo mona que era, Anderson tuviera un ataque de asma por su alergia a los gatos y la cara inquisitiva de John y Sherlock lo analizaran camino a su oficina).

Mycroft Holmes estaba con el inusual dúo, y aquello sólo provocó que Lestrade se sintiera incomodo, y más porque Mycroft parecía muy atento con los niños. Se ruborizo cuando sacó un caramelo y se lo dio a Rachel sorprendiendo a la niña por el '_truco de magia'_ que había hecho Mycroft para decirle que su papá estaba enamorado de alguien.

—Rachel, prométeme que te quedarás aquí. No traigas ningún objeto que veas fuera de mi oficina, ¿entiendes?

—Sí, el señor Cuddles y yo nos quedaremos aquí —su sonrisa enorme, pero falta de un diente hizo que Lestrade no pudiera evitar reírse y despeinar el cabello marrón de su hija. Después de eso, salió, listo para hacer el trabajo e irse lo más pronto posible.

Nadie le iba a decir que Mycroft Holmes se quedaría a merodear en Scotland Yard y se colaría en su oficina. Pero así pasó. El político entró como si nada, pues Donovan le había dicho que esperará a que Lestrade regresara de hacer sus cosas para que ambos pudieran hablar. Mycroft no acostumbraba hacer eso, prefería el '_secuestro exprés'_ y hablar con mayor calma en lugares más privados, pero supo, desde el instante en que Lestrade apareció con la niña tomada de su mano, que esa perspectiva sería imposible.

Entró, se sentó, pero antes de que pudiera quedar a gusto en la silla, escuchó un maullido y el grito de una niña. El corazón casi se le detiene cuando tuvo que alzarse, pensando que había matado al animal (Sherlock se burlaría y le insinuaría que debía regresar a la dieta). Pero afortunadamente, sólo se había asustado y la niña, que estaba rayando papeles importantes debajo del escritorio, corrió en su defensa.

—¡Tenga más cuidado, el Sr. Cuddles es muy pequeño y usted muy grande! —abrazo al gatito y lo colocó con gentileza sobre el escritorio de su padre, mirando a Mycroft, entre regaño y advertencia. Mycroft sonrió quedamente.

—Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez —Rachel asintió, satisfecha y se subió a la silla de Lestrade, mirando a Mycroft con mucha atención—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Usted me dijo que mi papá estaba enamorado, ¿sabe de quién? De mi mami no, ella dice que le gusta un hombre. ¿Le gusta el hombre que se infló cuando acerque al Sr. Cuddles? ¿O es ese señor de cara rara muy alto, o el rubio simpático? —Mycroft no pudo contener la carcajada, y se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando serenarse. Aquella niña era bastante despierta.

—La verdad, no sé de quién está enamorado tú papá —Mycroft confesó, incomodo. No quería decir mucho, porque cuando se había dado cuenta, tuvo el ingenuo pensamiento de que tal vez fuera él, pero no. Definitivamente no—. Pero puedo asegurarte que no es ni Anderson, ni mi hermano y mucho menos John.

—¿Sabe? Usted sería muy buen partido para mi papá —y de pronto, Mycroft se pintó de color rojo.

Lestrade regreso una hora después, descubriendo que tanto Rachel como Mycroft habían rayado sus documentos importantes, y no sólo eso, Mycroft había cuidado de su hija en su ausencia y ahora la niña dormía en el pequeño sofá que tenía en la oficina, chupándose un dedo y con el saco de Mycroft encima.

—No sabía que te quedarías —carraspeó Lestrade, mirando hacia su hija y quitándole unos cabellos de la frente. Mycroft lo miró, con una sonrisa calmada.

—No sabía que tuvieras una hija. Es muy inteligente, y me dijo un pequeño secreto —Lestrade alzó una ceja. ¿Qué clase de secretos podía tener o conocer su hija? —. ¿Le gustaría ir a cenar o comer o salir un día de estos?

Lestrade se sonrojó, sonrió y con un leve asentimiento, acepto.

* * *

_¿Un review?_

_No hay nada más azucarado que una niña con un gato_

_Y dotes inquisitivas._

_Yo sé qué es eso._


End file.
